


Bang

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: fireworks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: fireworks.

Colin lays back, closing his eyes. When it isn't a jumble of mismatched memories, it's the bright lights and fireworks of another headache.

"I'm fine," he says at the touch of a hand on his forehead. The lies are easy to deliver, but they don't always work. The hand keeps moving in its comforting circles, willing the noise away.

Ephram says nothing is better than a lie, and there's something in his voice that makes Colin believe he knows what he's talking about. The black doesn't ask questions, and neither does Ephram, as he sits with Colin, stroking his hair.


End file.
